Victor
}} |Image = Victor Black Powder CdIe9MZXEAA83-3.jpg |Caption = |Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = VictorMatthew Mercer confirmed Victor's name on Twitter. |AKA = The Black Powder Merchant |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Human |Age = 65–70Matthew Mercer tweeted Victor's age. |Place = Vasselheim |Family = Unnamed son |Connections = Percy (customer) Anna Ripley (customer) |Profession = Shopkeeper |Status = Deceased |DeathReason = Blew up his own workshop during the Battle of Vasselheim |First = |Appearances = (non-canon) |Last = (non-canon) |Count = 5 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = true |C1App = false |C2App = true |C3App = false |C4App = true |C5App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Victor }} was a vendor of mining products (and byproducts) in Vasselheim, and he served as Percy's source of black powder in Othanzia. As an NPC, Victor was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Victor is described as a lithe, crooked-looking man, who is quite elderly but very spry for his age. His arms and legs are quite spider-like and lanky. He has frazzled, grey hair and wears spectacles of two different lens sizes, at least for his work. Supplied with a variety of refuse from mining operations (such as gravel, sulfur, and quartz), he utilizes them in the creation of black powder (presumably sulfur, charcoal, and saltpeter). Personality Erratic and eccentric, Victor is considered to be a "crazy old coot" by his friend and supplier, Samson. Biography Background Before leaving Vasselheim, Percy decided to look for supplies to make ammunition. He asked around in the Braving Grounds and was directed to Victor's hovel. Victor became very excited when Percy said he was looking for black powder and sold him one hogshead worth of the material. The second time Percy visited Victor, Victor was missing several fingers due to an accident that also destroyed part of his roof. He told Percy that he has not been his only customer; he was also patronized by a nicely-dressed woman, possibly Anna Ripley. When Percy next saw him, Victor was missing all of the fingers on his right hand, for which Percy designed a prosthetic with two attachments. Victor died in Vecna’s siege on Vasselheim. During the battle, he rigged his shop with explosive powder and lured in a group of necromancers and undead before blowing them, his shop and himself up. Vox Machina heard this large explosion from the top of the Titan, although to them at the time it was just another part of the battle far below. Relationships Percival de Rolo Percy buys black powder from Victor and maintains a friendly relationship with him. Victor's eccentricity makes Percy uncomfortable but for the most part they maintain an amicable relationship. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations * "That'll put some hair on your balls" - Victor in reference to his black-powder infused tea, * "Learn from my mistakes!" Trivia * Matthew Mercer created the character of Victor spontaneously in .Matthew Mercer tweeted about creating Victor. * Victor was included in the non-canon Vox Moronica episode . * Matthew Mercer provided voice clips of Victor for Syrinscape's Goblin Raid SoundPack. * Victor made a short cameo appearance in the non-canon . * Marisha Ray voiced Victor in the non-canonical . * Matthew Mercer dressed as Victor in , which aired the week before Halloween 2016. * Regarding Victor's fate during the Battle of Vasselheim, Matthew Mercer stated that canonically he left it up to viewers' imaginations, but in his mind he imagined Victor taking a "You'll never take me alive!" approach and blowing up his own house and himself to take out a bunch of attacking Remnants. * Matthew Mercer stated in his second fireside chat that Victor wasn’t the last of his bloodline, and that The Mighty Nein had passed by an area in Wildemount where Victor had a descendant. * Victor answered questions in Geek & Sundry's "Ask Vox Machina".Ask Vox Machina https://geekandsundry.com/dear-vox-machina-ask-victor-the-gunpowder-merchant/ Gallery File:Victor-von-Vasselheim@nyvinter.jpg|Victor von Vasselheim. File:Powder@CalloftheDeep.jpg|Powder!? File:Powder-c@CalloftheDeep.jpg|Powder!? (colour) File:Victor@Krakelcomics.jpg| |artist=Der Krakel|source=https://twitter.com/Krakelcomics/status/702233102450606080}} File:Victor.jpg| External Links * Dear Vox Machina: Ask Victor the Gunpowder Merchant (June 24, 2016) References Art: Category:Vasselheim Category:Merchants Category:Dead Characters